


Een koekje van eigen deeg

by EvenbechNeiheim, isakje



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Baking Puns, I REGRET MY WHOLE LIFE, M/M, Smut, baking goods, but it got completely out of hand, het spijt me zo zo zo hard, honestly this started off as a joke, kind of
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenbechNeiheim/pseuds/EvenbechNeiheim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakje/pseuds/isakje
Summary: Isak kan er niet mee om dat Even lekkerdere koekjes heeft gebakken dan hem. Hij besluit Even te confronteren. Dit loopt anders dan verwacht.





	Een koekje van eigen deeg

**Author's Note:**

> Ik en een vriendin begonnen dit te schrijven voor de grap maar plots was het meer dan 1k woorden. It got out of hand. Als er iemand is die dit leest, WE'RE SORRY.

Isak is de beste bakker van heel het dorp en verdomme hij is er compleet klaar mee dat Even betere koekjes heeft gebakken dan hem. Hij had er dan wel bijna een foodgasm van gekregen maar dat betekende helemaal niets.

“Fuck Even,” denkt Isak bij zichzelf, misschien een beetje te letterlijk, “Ik ben veel beter en ik zal hem een koekie laten ruiken.” 

Hij stormt boos Even zijn bakkerij binnen die verrassend genoeg aan de overkant van zijn eigen bakkerij is. 

In zijn ooghoek ziet hij een vrouwelijke verkoopster een plateau vol koekjes vallen door te verschieten. een goed begin. 

Isak barst door de keukendeuren waar Even rustig koekjes zit te versieren. Die verdomde orgasmend gevende koekjes. 

“Even,” zegt Isak, de garde nog steeds druipend in zijn hand, “het is tijd dat we besluiten wie de beste koekjes bakt.” 

Even legt rustig zijn spuitzak op de tafel, “Ik dacht dat je het nooit ging vragen, Isak.” Hij kijkt op en richt zich naar zijn onweerstaanbare concurrent. “Ben je hier wel klaar voor?” 

Even zijn ogen lijken wel vastgelijmd op het deeg dat op Isak zijn arm druipt. “Ik ben hier klaar voor geboren, Even.” Zegt Isak, echter met minder zelfvertrouwen dan ervoor. Hij had moeten voorzien dat Even getraind had. 

“Je lekt.” Zegt Even dan plots. 

“Ik weet wat je probeert te doen en het zal je niet lukken, Even.” Mompelt Isak, “Je hebt tenslotte geen haarnetje op en dat is onhygiënisch.”

Even zucht en kijkt neerslachtig neer, “Mijn koksmuts ligt in de was, Isak.” Hij kijkt grijnzend op, “Een professionele bakker als ik heb geen haarnetje meer nodig.” 

“Ik weet wat je gedaan hebt, Even” Duwt Isak verder, hij legt de garde neer, “Ik weet het geheime ingrediënt.” 

Even knijpt zijn ogen tot spleetjes, “Ik heb het gevoel dat je wat rond de pot zit te draaien, Isak.” 

“Wat bedoel je daar nu mee?” 

“We weten allebei wat ik bedoel.” Isak staart wanneer Even zijn lippen likt op een zwoele manier. “Ik heb nog een koekje met je te bakken.” 

Op dat moment begint Even traag naar Isak toe te stappen. Isak begint spontaan te hijgen wanneer Even met zijn haar zo goud als een versgebakken eclair een paar centimeter voor hem tot stilstand komt. Hij voelt zijn lichaam zo stijf worden als een goed opgeklopte meringue.

Even buigt neer en likt het deeg van Isak zijn arm af, hij smakt en fronst. “Je bent de vanillesuiker vergeten.” 

Het lukt Isak niet meer om zijn ogen van Evens lippen af te scheuren. Hij is zo verleidelijk als een versgebakken chocoladetaartje. Eigenlijk zelfs nog verleidelijker, maar dat zal Isak nooit toegeven. 

“Jouw koekjes zijn gewoon veel te zoet, Even. Het is alsof het elke dag het suikerfeest is in jouw bakkerij.” Zegt Isak, puffend en oog draaiend. Hij kruist zijn armen over elkaar en kijk Even met een opgeheven wenkbrauw aan.

“Ooit krijgt je diabetes en zal ik lachen en koekjes bakken voor het hele dorp,” gaat hij verder, “En jij zal moeten toekijken zonder er ééntje van te kunnen eten want jij,” Isak drukt met zijn wijsvinger op Even zijn borst, “Zal lijden aan diabetes.” 

“Ik weet dat mijn koekjes je haast een orgasme gaven,” Fluistert Even terwijl hij zachtjes met zijn vingers over Isak z’n wang wrijft. “Maar ik heb nog iets lekkers dat je nog een veel beter orgasme zal geven.” 

“Ik wil het,” Hijgt Isak. “Geef mij-- geef mij het recept.”

Even zijn ogen worden donker. “Ik kan je alleen de theorie uitleggen door het praktisch uit te voeren.”

Isak zijn brein explodeert zoals deeg doet als de mixer te hard gaat. Hij neemt een stapje dichterbij, “En ik wil je proefkonijntje wel zijn.” 

Even lacht zachtjes en komt zo dicht dat hun neuzen elkaar nu aanraken, “Kan jij ook zo goed wippen?” 

“Ik zal je eens tonen hoe goed ik slagroom kan opkloppen.” Mompelt Isak, zijn vingers al duwend in de huid van Even zijn arm.

Even zijn wenkbrauwen schieten omhoog, haast door het plafond, “Je zal me moeten bewijzen wat voor een snelle handbewegingen je hebt.” 

Isak kreunt en laat zachtjes z’n vingers naar onder glijden, dichter en dichter naar Even zijn koksbroek toe. Hij vraagt zich af wat voor een haantje daar verstopt zit. 

“Dan zal ik dat maar eens demonstreren, hè.” Zegt Isak zachtjes, vingers al prutsend aan de knop van Even z’n broek. 

“Kom hier,” Gromt Even, hij drukt Isak tegen hem aan en duwt hem tegen de tafel. Voor Isak het weet drukken Even z’n lippen tegen de zijne aan. Ze passen als twee macarons. 

Isak gooit bewust de nieuwe koekjes van de tafel, maar zegt-- hijgt, “Oeps.” Wanneer Even over zijn nek likt alsof hij gele creme is. 

“Je bent precies een cupcake,” Kreunt Even tegen Isak zijn nek, “Echt om op te eten.” 

“Shit, Even.” Zegt Isak, “Vertel me meer, wat wil je doen met me.”

Met een ruk trekt Isak de koksbroek van Even open. Hij wilt dat koekje wel eens proeven. Hij zakt als een tijger op z’n knieën, klaar om zijn prooi te verscheuren. 

Even zijn handen verwikkelen in Isak zijn haar. Isak kreunt wanneer Even een ruk aan z’n haar geeft. 

Evens broek ligt in een oogwenk op de keukenvloer. Isak z’n mond valt open wanneer hij Even z’n onderbroek ziet. Knalroze met chocoladekoekjes geborduurd. Dat is echt zijn kink.

Isak grijnst op naar Even, “Ik weet zeker dat jij zoeter zal smaken dan de chocoladekoekjes op je ondergoed.” Met een snelle knipoog richt hij zich terug op zijn dessertje van de avond. La crème de la crème. 

Isak verspilt geen moment en trekt vliegensvlug Evens ondergoed naar beneden. Voor hem ontspringt Even z’n éclair. Isak neemt een momentje om het te bewonderen. born ready, wees daar maar zeker van. 

Met een stevige hand neemt hij Evens éclairtje in de hand. Hij beeldt zich een keuken lepel voor wanneer hij smakkend proeft van Even z’n éclair.

Boven hem hoort hij Even zuchten, hijgen en kreunen terwijl Isak smakelijk geniet van Even zijn snoepje. 

“Oh, Isak, wat voelt je tong goed.” 

Isak probeert te grinniken maar heeft zijn mond vol. De vibratie laat Even trillen als een mixer. Hij trekt terug en besluit zich te focussen op Even zijn snoezen. Isak begint ze te kneden zoals hij deeg zou kneden. 

“Amai Isak, je kan wel goed je weg om met bolletjes.” Zucht even, neerkijkend op Isak die druk bezig is met z’n soezen te verwennen. 

“Als een professionele bakker is dat te verwachten, Even.” 

“Stop, Isak, mijn spuitzak begint te vol te raken.”

Een idee schiet Isak te binnen en hij stopt met kneden, maar laat z’n vingers wel nog Even z’n soezen kietelen. 

“Zeg het,”' Isak hijgt, zijn garde begint te snel te gaan. 

“Wat?”' kreunt Even, hij kan het niet meer aan. Hij voelt de climax eraan komen als het ijsboerke die elke ochtend voorbij zijn huis rijdt. 

“Ik ben de meester in koekjes bakken” 

Op het moment dat de woorden Isak z’n lippen verlaten ontploft Even z’n spuitzak. Slagroom spat tegen Isak z’n lippen, oogleden, en wangen. 

“Wow Isak…” Zucht Even, “Dat was pikant.” Isak komt terug recht. Even wrijft zijn vinger over een streepje slagroom dat z’n weg heeft gevonden naar Isak z’n kin en stopt het in z’n mond. “ Of eerder zoet.” Zegt hij, en knipoogt. 

Isak lacht en zoent Even. Even smaakt wat overgebleven slagroom-- hij voelt zichzelf warmer worden als chocola die au-bain-marie smelt. De bakcompetitie al lang vergeten wanneer Isak z’n armen rond z’n nek legt. 

Niets houdt hem nog tegen om de volgende woorden uit te spreken: 

“Wil je op avontuur met mij, Isak?”


End file.
